


Closing in

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water 7-centric, as Robin stares out of the window from the Puffing Tom's cabin, she starts justifying her decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing in

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days community theme: September 10th, 2014 - "Prisms of No Color"

Time is going slowly when all Robin could see is a long stretch of raging sea water dancing outside the window. Puffing Tom's steam whistle occasionally blowed in the air after every kilometer it covered. The wheels chugged along the train tracks, sometimes screeching when particular large waves slammed into the Puffing Tom's body, the wheels clinging onto the magnets holding Puffing Tom from straying into the deep waters.  
  
  
It takes about two hours to make it to Enies Lobby. But with tonight's Aqua Laguna hard at work, it might take Puffing Tom a little longer to ride past high, wild waves and tackle the tracks in deeper water level.  
  
  
The cabin rattled left and right, but other than the usual shaking movements of a train making its way through a harsh sea water, all was silent.  
  
  
CP9 is sitting in the cabin behind hers, while the engine room is in front. Ahead of her, Enies Lobby awaits her arrival. The Marines have probably already prepared a place for her in Impel Down, the prison under the sea. There's no way out of this situation; finally, the World Government has captured Nico Robin after twenty years of elusive escapes.  
  
  
And Robin is the one who willingly entered into their open arms, shackled and weighed down on a dilemma that made her choose between her freedom and her friends.  
  
  
In another time, before the Strawhats, Robin might have decapitated her captors with her Devil Fruit powers and draw out an escape plan on the spot.  
  
  
In another time, before the Strawhats, Robin has perfected the art of running away, as fast as she could, just to stay alive.  
  
  
In another time, before the Strawhats, she would have been fine keeping her head down and pretend she is another normal citizen, hoping that nobody would recognize her from the 8-year-old picture on the bounty posters.  
  
  
But she has been with the Strawhats for a while. The time she has spent on their ship, in their presence and heading off towards unknown adventures, has grown into specks of gold; of experiences she actually enjoys, of people she actually wants to be close to.  
  
  
And the time she has spent building a rocky relationship with the Strawhats is now shackled with the past that is finally catching up to her. Despite the fact that she herself has chosen to betray the Strawhats in exchange for their safety, despite the fact that she herself has willingly let herself be caught, a small voice, a little small fiery voice within her is screaming at her, "Don't give up just yet! Don't give up on them just yet!"  
  
  
She squashes the fire within her with a deep inhale of breath and stares off into the dark, blue waters outside the window. Who is she kidding?  
  
  
By now, the Strawhats must be stewing in their hate towards her betrayal. After all, it's not like they should be surprised about her backstabbing them. It's not like they haven't seen her doing the same towards Crocodile back in Alabasta.  
  
  
And yet.  
  
  
And yet, they have been kind to her.  
  
  
She unconsciously snags her lower lip between her teeth and feels the hollow in her stomach opening up in fear, in anticipation and in despair.  
  
They’re up against something bigger than just the Shichibukai or random rival pirate ships. They’re against the Marines having the power to completely annihilate civilization.   
  
  
  
This is for the best. The Strawhats' safety by paying with her freedom. This is the only way.   
  
  
This is all she can do for the Strawhats.

**Author's Note:**

> **TheNekoTalks**
> 
> I've just finished the Water 7 arc anime... so it's kind of a little late hahahaha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> **.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
